The present invention relates generally to semiconductor structures and methods of manufacturing and, more particularly, to improving heat dissipation in semiconductor devices.
As semiconductor structures continue to be scaled down in size and more devices are fabricated per integrated circuit, power demand may increase relative to available space. This may negatively affect the efficiency of heat dissipation in the structures, which in turn, may negatively affect the quality and reliability of the devices. Typically, trench isolation between adjacent semiconductor devices may be filled with poor thermally conductive material decreasing heat dissipation efficiency. Additionally, the buried layer in the semiconductor structures may prevent heat dissipation from inductors to a base silicon heat sink.